Tying The Knot
by Doctor-River
Summary: The big day has come, the day of the Doctor's marriage...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! Okay this is a story that I had been planning for AGES and now I finally had time to start it. It's only going to be a short story but, there is a special song embedded into each chapter to make it more passionate. This is the first chapter with the song 'I'd Wait For Life.' by Take That.**

The Doctor looked at his reflection in the full body mirror, inspecting himself all over to make sure everything was just right for the most important day of his life. He smoothed out his hair and straightened his red bow-tie for the hundredth time! He hadn't dressed so formally in so long and it felt odd, it wasn't right but he knew it was for the best. He never expected this day to come for him in the wildest of dreams; he said he would never fall in love but now he finds himself in the holy tradition of matrimony.

_There's a place we used to be  
There's a face that I used to see  
There's a picture with you by my side  
There's a moment that I want to find._

Now that he was finally satisfied with himself, he smiled at the reflection reassuringly.

"Perfect..." he said into the mirror.

He stepped out of the wardrobe and headed towards the console room ready to start this new chapter of his story. This chapter was the one he eagerly anticipated for so many months after finding the perfect woman who he loves to the end of the universe. This was the biggest step in anyone's life- especially the Doctor's.

Fate had allowed this to happen so soon, his relationship with her had always been so complex but for once, time was giving him a break.

_I don't know where to start  
or how to begin  
but I know I love you still._

As he walked down the corridors of the TARDIS, he began to wonder what his partner was doing and how she was feeling. He hoped that she was as overjoyed and excited as he was.

He reached the centre of the room and paused just in front of the control panel. His hand gently stroked across the various buttons and switches, the TARDIS let out a melodic chime and he smiled again. She could tell when he was excited, nervous, happy or even in love and he was feeling all at once.

_If you ever turn away  
If you ever change your mind  
If the road ahead becomes too hard to climb  
If there's something in your heart that tells you to stop  
Oh to hold you close tonight  
I'd wait for life._

It was quiet in the control room, so obscurely quiet. Without her there was different- a different that the Doctor didn't like. It was always so full of life and energy with her in the TARDIS, never a dull moment and spending a whole night without her was just an unnatural torture for him. He missed her deeply and desperately wanted to hold her again and that moment will come in due time, he just had to be patient for a little while longer.

_There's a voice shouting inside my head  
There's a space on your side of the bed  
There's a hope everytime there's a sound  
There's a silence that's playing too loud_

Waking up in the morning without her curled up by his side was something that he hoped he would never have to go through again. He missed her warm and beautiful body lying next to his and waking to her welcoming smile. Each loving memory of her made him more eager to go and see her again, to be with her forever.

_I don't know how you are  
Or how you may be  
But I know I love you still._

The Doctor began to set the co-ordinates of the location of this very important meeting that he cannot and will not be late to. His eyes kept wondering around the rest of the room, searching for her tranquil and limpid eyes gleaming at him but it was just him all on his own. His hearts sank but were soon lifted again in the realisation that he would see her again soon and finally seal his loving bond with her.

_If you ever turn away  
If you ever change your mind  
If the road ahead becomes too hard to climb  
If there's something in your heart that tells you to stop  
Oh to hold you close tonight  
I'd wait for life._

The TARDIS began to transport the Doctor towards his destiny and the perfect future he's always dreamed of. His hearts skipped several beats as he neared the love of his life on the most important day of all days. Even the TARDIS couldn't wait to see the woman of the Doctor's dreams again, she could sense the Doctor's wild and mixed emotions buzzing all over the place.

_If I close my eyes  
I'll dream a little deeper baby  
'Cause you are always on my mind  
Yeah you are always on my mind  
For life._

"I'm coming my love!" he beamed over the rumbling of the engine with the widest of grins. His lover's heart was charting his course more so than the TARDIS co-ordinates.

The TARDIS had arrived safely at his destination and the Doctor skipped excitedly to the door, not believing that this day had finally come. He paused at the foot of the door and done one last minute check of everything, mentally going through the list in his mind. He nodded to himself once he was pleased and his hand reached out in front to his destiny.

_If there's something in your heart  
That tells you to stop  
Oh to hold you close  
Oh to hold you close  
Tonight  
I'd wait for life  
I'd wait for life_

The Doctor pulled open the doors of his grand time machine and jumped outside almost too eagerly. His smile could light the darkest depths of the universe and his burning love for the woman he was about to marry could melt the ice caps.

The location of the wedding was on a planet called Fleurailles. It was an ecological planet with many races living in perfect harmony. There were dispersed, small but highly-developed cities with many types of vegetation growing all around and the buildings appeared to be made of flowers! The lush, green fields spread far and wide and the church that the wedding was being held at was in the centre of a large field of wild flowers near a quiet beach.

The Doctor leapt up the stone steps of the church and swung open the doors. All of the familiar faces shot him smiles of delight as he entered and started to walk down the aisle to the altar. All of his old friends had gathered to congratulate him on his big day, none of them wanted to miss it.

"Now then, I've got a woman to marry!" he chimed clasping his hands together enthusiastically...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is chapter 2, as you may have guessed this one is in fact about the bride getting ready for the big day... It was kinda obvious... Anyway, the song for this chapter is called 'I'll Always Remember You.' by Kristen Price.**

The beautiful bride stood in her room alone. The gleaming bright sun glistened off her body and made her almost shimmer; she was truly a beautiful sight.

She was getting ready for the biggest and most important day of her life; the last thing to complete her glamorous white outfit was placing the veil on her head. She brushed back the thin netting over her hair and smiled at her reflection reassuringly.

River Song was ready to get married...

Her dress was made of an elegant white silk that flowed gently against her legs and stopped at her ankles. The torso was fitted and showed off her curvy body and a fair amount of chest. It had strappy sleeves with shimmering glitter. Her dark golden curls were pinned back in a formal bun with short strands hanging out either side and she had tiny flowers placed on her brushed back hair.

The relationship between her and her husband-to-be had always been complicated but life with the Doctor always had to be. She knew it, and she loved it!

_I'll always remember you_

_Carry your dreams until they come true_

_Each breath that I take_

_Each moment away_

_I'll always remember you_

She enjoyed the unexpected adventures they would go on together, the things they see beyond imagination. The Doctor knew how to please her, how to spoil her and how to love her.

River sat down on her bed and picked up the blue diary that rested on the edge of the bed and she stoked the outside, each bump and crevice just like the TARDIS, her new home. Whenever the Doctor was away, she would use the diary to hold on to their memories together, to treasure them. Not even the universe collapsing with the Doctor on the other side could eliminate their love for each other.

_Everywhere I walk I see your shadow_

_And when I close my eyes I see your face_

_Every song I sing I hear your melody_

_Because not a moment that goes by_

_When you're not on my mind_

She opened the first page of the diary and she started to read the writing inside- it was her first meeting with the Doctor. The nostalgic energy lingered in the air around her and engulfed every part of her body. It's sweet and sensuous feeling was like nothing River had ever felt before.

Her heartbeat picked up in pace as she remembered how she felt whenever she was around him, whenever she saw his face, whenever she sensed his presence.

She continued to read each page of the diary, how her love for him started to blossom and grow until it erupted into certainty. At that point in the diary every word she used to describe him had changed into something more romantic, loving and sometimes even erotic.

_You will always be my hero_

_Never scared, and braver than us all_

_Guiding light for me to follow_

_Always showing me the way_

_Right beside me every day_

The Doctor was her life, the one thing that River couldn't exist without. He was her lover, and soon to be her husband who she will be with forever- and that was one of the few promises that she will keep.

Each memory that she revisited gave her even more reasons why he was the one man for her, the one who truly understood everything about her. River was always an enigmatic and secretive woman but the Doctor, when the time was right, could read her like a book. But, when he was away, there was no one to understand her, no one to love her and it made her feel so very alone- it was one of the few things that River was afraid of.

_I'll always remember you_

_Carry your dreams until they come true_

_Each breath that I take_

_Each moment away_

_I'll always remember you_

The last night had been difficult for her, to not be with him. For so very long she had been lucky enough to see him every day, in the right order. Time seemed to understand the love between these two very important people and the complexity of their lives had to stop even just for a little while so they could enjoy their passion.

The question of the moment was, how long was this luck going to last. River began to wonder if he would even turn up to the wedding, would it be the right time for him or would time revert back to its complexity- She only hoped it wouldn't.

_Oh, oh yeah I'll remember (I'll remember)_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (I'll remember)_

_Oh, for the sacrifice you made_

_And all the gifts you gave_

After flicking through and reading every page of the diary, she had finally reached a blank page- room for today's events. River imagined how full it would be and just what she would want to write inside.

She hunted out a pen and began to write the first few words of the new chapter in her life. 'Time to get married...'

Those four words, she never thought of herself writing, she never thought of herself to be the marrying type either. But the Doctor truly loved her, and she truly loved him it was different to every other relationship she had been in. This one would last forever.

_I'll always remember you_

_Carry your dreams until they come true_

_Each breath that I take_

_Each moment away_

_I'll always remember you (you, you)_

She planned to come back to the rest of the writing later on, after the ceremony and hopefully before the honeymoon. This page was going to be full of every detail of the events that are due to happen in just a little while.

River smiled at the thought of soon becoming the wife of a time-lord, well a wife in general, and she gently closed the diary. The book was not going to leave her side; she was going to take it with her to the ceremony and on her honeymoon. It may spend a lot of time tucked away in the TARDIS but, she vowed that she will fill it in every day, with every little detail.

_I'll always remember you_

_I'll carry your dreams until they come true_

_Each breath that I take_

_Each moment I wait_

_I'll always remember_

_Always remember_

_I'll always remember you_

River walked over to the window and leaned out of it, resting her elbows on the window pane and her head on her hands. She could feel the cool and gentle breeze on her face and she closed her eyes embracing the gentle touch of the summer breeze. She was trying to create the perfect wedding ceremony in her mind. The Doctor had kept it a secret surprise for so long; he hadn't even given her a hint about anything to do with the wedding.

A faint and familiar sound started to hum through the winds and gradually began to grow louder each second. It was her ride, the TARDIS. The Doctor had sent it to pick her up; it was a little early just in case she was ready. The blue box emerged from the sunlight onto the green grass in front of the house and stood quietly awaiting River.

She ran down the stairs carrying her blue diary and she flung open the front door, and then kicked it closed with her foot as she stepped outside and she ran excitedly towards the TARDIS. As she entered, her heart was racing and pounding against her chest. She set the TARDIS to take off and it started to whisk her into her future.

"You and me, time and space..." she chorused as she remembered him saying something similar to her once. "Nothing can stop us now!" she beamed with her trademark grin.

In a matter of moments, the TARDIS had arrived and River waltzed to the door with her bouquet in hand and she took a deep breath. She was ready to become Mrs Doctor...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter 3 is a bit longer than the others but that's because it's more important ;) The song for this chapter is 'Nothing's gonna Stop us now' by Starship.**

The Doctor stood tall and proud at the altar waiting eagerly and rocking on his heels, he was expecting his bride to come through the doors at any moment. Every now and again he would glance over his shoulders so he wouldn't miss a single moment of seeing River in her wedding dress.

Meanwhile, outside the church a blue box started to emerge on the lush, grassy field. This time it was silent, River wanted to make sure she would surprise the Doctor when she arrived. River took a step outside and she was welcomed by a gleaming yellow sun shining across the floral field and the scent of freshly mown grass enchanted her senses. A gentle summer's breeze brushed against the silk dress and with every step she took, it made her feel welcomed to the planet.

River walked up the steps of the church and as she reached the door, nerves and excitement and love overfilled her body. She wanted to make an entrance, an elegant entrance, this was her future and she wanted to start it in the best way possible. The doors eased open and the wedding chimes started to play as the beautiful figure of the bride started to come through the opening.

The Doctor turned and faced the door with the widest and warmest of smiles. His eyes looked at her up and down; every part of her was simply stunning. Then, his eyes locked onto hers, so limpid and tranquil that he couldn't stop gazing at them, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and it made him feel so happy and complete that she was his now. He had this beautiful woman and all of her brilliance to himself.

_Looking in your eyes_

_I see a paradise_

_This world that I've found_

_Is too good to be true_

_Standing here beside you_

_Want so much to give you_

_This love in my heart_

_That I'm feeling for you_

River had started her journey down the aisle and to the altar where she and her partner were to become one. Her smile could melt every heart in the universe and light the darkest of rooms.

The Doctor was so overjoyed to be marrying this enigmatic but amazing woman who made him feel whole, who made him feel complete.

With each gentle stride River took, she felt her love grow even stronger as she met the reassuring gaze of her Time-Lord lover. This day had finally come, the day that he truly understands her and gets to prove how much she means to him and how much he means to her.

_Them say we're crazy_

_I don't care about that_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_Baby, don't ever look back_

_Let the world around us_

_Just fall apart_

_Baby, we can make it_

_If we're heart to heart_

Each and every set of eyes were hypnotised by the beautiful bride walking down the aisle. All of the Doctor's friends were there to support him every step of the way just not as much as the woman nearing the altar will be.

It's a shame that Donna couldn't come due to her memory erase and Rose being trapped in a parallel world. The Doctor would've loved to introduce Rose to River and vice versa, just for fun. He wanted the whole universe to know that he loved River more than anyone.

But that wasn't his main concern, his only concern of today was to get married to River Song, the most brilliant and amazing woman in the his life.

All that the Doctor could think about as River walked ever closer to him was that in a matter of minutes, she was going to be his wife and he was going to be her husband. They were going to be together and protect each other and love each other forever.

_And we can build this dream together_

_Stand this storm forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

River stopped at the altar and looked over to the Doctor who had always been watching her, he smiled and she returned it. It was like they were reading each other's minds and knowing exactly how the other was feeling.

The Doctor reached for her hand and took hold of it entwining his fingers with hers and he gently squeezed to let her know he was ready. River received the message and squeezed in return to say 'So am I.'

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I'm not gonna lose you_

_Whatever it takes_

_I will stay here with you_

_Take it to the good times_

_See it through the bad times_

_Whatever it takes_

_Is what I'm gonna do_

The vicar began to speak as the music died down. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the Doctor and River Song in holy matrimony." He smiled.

The Doctor slightly raised his hand to pause the vicar. "Can I just...?" he began and the vicar nodded in approval. "River..." the Doctor said as he faced River and took hold of both of her hands "Now that we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together, you deserve to know my biggest secret of all... my name." The Doctor spoke. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear the biggest enigma of his already complex life.

The name rang so softly in her ears and as River repeated it into the Doctor's ear it rolled off her tongue and straight into her heart.

_Them say we're crazy_

_What do they know?_

_Put your arms around me_

_Baby, don't ever let go_

_Let the world around us_

_Just fall apart_

_Baby, we can make it_

_If we're heart to heart_

Now River definitely knew that this was going to last forever, there was no denying it, and she knew the Doctor's secret that not any other single living organism in the entire fabric of existence knew. That one word sealed the love and fused the passion together.

The vicar continued the sermon like any other marriage and he stopped to allow the pair to speak their vows. He stood quietly at the front and nodded to the Doctor to let him know that he could speak his vows whenever he was ready.

The Doctor was to speak first. He held both of River's hands in his own and looked deeply into her eyes. "River..." he began, loving the sound of her name. "Ever since the first time _I _met _you_ I could tell that you were different- there was something more to you and that something made me realise that you were the most important and brilliant woman in my life. Now, our relationship has always been complicated but the one thing that can never be compromised is my undying love for you, the woman who I promise that I will cherish forever; I never want to be apart from you. If you were away even for a minute, I would tear time apart just to find you again, just to know that you are okay... River Song, you are my love, my life and... my wife." The Doctor spoke, meaning every word and a tear welled up in his eye as he finished.

_And we can build this dream together_

_Stand this storm forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

River smiled and she started to blush as the Doctor spoke so fondly of her. Now, it was her turn and before she spoke, she took a deep and heavy breath. "Doctor... _my_ Doctor, you are the single and most amazing thing in my life. You've shown me so many things and taken me to so many places, you've made my life all the more worthwhile. But, most importantly you've shown me love. You are my love, Doctor, and you stole my heart right from our first meeting and I never want to let you go. This is true love, my happy ending just like the fairytales that always turn out to be you, this story is mine and this chapter ends with a happily ever after. Me and my prince... I've seen the Oncoming Storm and I've been to the eye of the storm, my husband is there to protect me always, and I'm never in doubt of that." River smiled up at the Doctor.

_Ooh, all that I need is you_

_All that I ever need_

_And all that I want to do_

_Is hold you forever, forever and ever_

The vows were finished and the vicar knew that he was about to bond such a loving and complex couple together and he could tell that they deserved each other. This wedding was slightly differently ordered than a typical Earth wedding but all of the major parts were still included. "The rings..." he spoke as the ring bearer stepped forwards holding a red satin pillow with the rings perched on it.

"River, do you promise to take the Doctor as your husband and love him in sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"With all my heart..." River beamed. She placed the ring on the Doctor's finger and it gleamed with love.

"And Doctor, do you promise to take River as your wife and love her in sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"Until the end of the universe..." the Doctor grinned, correcting the vicar. He slide the ring onto River's finger, it glowed as bright as his. They were symmetrical.

"If there is no reason why these two should not be wed then, by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife..." the vicar announced with glee. "...You may kiss the bride."

The Doctor grinned so warmly as he faced River, his new wife. He reached out towards her and lifted the veil from her face, her beautiful face that he could never wait to see. His hand gently stroked her cheek for a moment as he leaned closer to her.

_And we can build this dream together_

_Stand this storm forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Nothing's gonna stop us, whoa_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now, oh no_

River gently eased her eyes closed as she prepared herself to embrace the feeling of the Doctor's lips, her husband's lips to hers. This moment was one to never be forgotten.

As their lips found each other, the kiss was deep and filled with passion. The Doctor's lips gently caressed against River's in the most tender and most loving manner.

Her lips were so sweet and tasteful on his and the Doctor just couldn't stop even for a moment. Every person in the room had been cheering from the second that they started to kiss and they would be cheering for a long while at this rate. But, the Doctor didn't care; all he cared about was his wife. He liked the word 'wife' especially when referring to River Song; even before he knew who she was to him he often enjoyed it when someone asked if they were husband and wife he would always say yes.

_(And we can build this dream together, stand this storm forever, nothing's gonna stop us now, and if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other, nothing's gonna stop us now. And we can build this dream together, stand this storm forever, nothing's gonna stop us now, and if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other, nothing's gonna stop us now. And we can build this dream together, stand this storm forever, nothing's gonna stop us now, and if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other, nothing's gonna stop us now.)_

_Hey baby, I know, hey baby, nothing's gonna stop us  
Hey baby, woo, nothing, hey baby  
Nothing's gonna stop us now yeah_

The happy couple came bursting through the doors of the chapel being showered with flower petals and surrounded by cameras ready to capture the magical moment...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, sorry about the delay I was quite busy. The song for this chapter is 'I've Had the Time Of My life' by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes.**

Just a few hours ago they were the Doctor and River Song- fiancés and now they are the Doctor and River Song- husband and wife. It has a loving ring to it that would echo throughout the ages...

As the afternoon was drawing to a close, it was time to start the reception party! All of the guests had arrived at the venue and were already dancing the night away. The venue was still on the planet Fleurailles, not far from the church and it was a night club completely surrounded in all types of plants and it looked stunning. Neon lights glow from flower buds with ivy decorating the walls and the chairs were giant flowers.

As the dance song ended, all of the guests separated and the floor was completely empty- it was reserved for the newlyweds at this point. A camera pointed at the floor, ready to record the couple dancing romantically. The Doctor leapt onto the dance floor with River on his arm and she followed his eager lead to the centre of the room, where all eyes were focussed on them.

"Shall we have this dance, Mrs. Doctor?" the Doctor grinned at his beautiful wife as he extended his arms ready to take hold of her.

"We shall..." River grinned with her trademark smile in return as she stepped into the Doctor's hold.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before  
Yes, I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you_

The Doctor firmly wrapped his hands around River's curvy waist and rested them on her hips. River had placed her hands on the back of the Doctor's neck and held them together, she leaned onto his chest and she could hear his hearts beating. They were so soothing and loving, possibly the best feeling in the universe and it was all hers.

The pair swayed gently and in harmony on the dance floor, everyone else in the room couldn't take their eyes off of them. The Doctor loved the attention they were receiving and now he fully understands why marriage was such a wonderful thing especially with the right person. He never truly saw the big fuss until he met River.

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone to stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy  
Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'cause we seem to understand the urgency  
Just remember_

The Doctor smiled as he thought about every reason why River was the perfect woman for him. He kissed River on the top of her head and rested his chin on her. River just simply eased her eyes closed as she relaxed in the protective hold of her husband. She let out a peaceful and pleased sigh and the Doctor smiled at her again.

"You, my dear River, are the best thing that's ever happened to me." The Doctor whispered to her.

_You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something, this could be love because_

River blushed at the compliment and she leaned even closer into him until there was no space between their bodies. "Well, you're the best man I would ever want to marry." River complimented him in return.

The Doctor could smell the fresh coconut in River's hair as well as various other hair products and the tiny flower hair slides. He rested his chin on her head as they swayed gently from side to side moving across the floor.

_I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes, I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

The lights on the dance floor made it appear as if the Doctor and River were shining a gentle, pale blue mixed with a deep pink that crossed over in the middle of the floor. The passion in the air was simply intoxicating.

"I love you so much..." The Doctor added as he whispered to River. "My River Song, my wife..." he loved calling her his wife.

"I love you too, my Doctor." She said into his chest. She lifted her head as the Doctor spun her with his hand and pulled her close to him again.

_With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
Yes, I know what's on your mind  
When you say "stay with me tonight" (stay with me)  
And remember_

The Doctor moved one of his hands further up River's back and he rubbed it soothingly and lovingly. River smiled up at her husband, her gleaming green eyes shone so brightly as the Doctor gazed into them, into their future.

He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly on River's and as his tongue asked to deepen the kiss River accepted. Each tender moment of the kiss was pure magic as the Doctor and River's lips gently caressed against each other.

_You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something, this could be love because_

The pair pulled out of the kiss and continued to dance, after all this was a party and the love expressing wasn't due until the honeymoon!

The Doctor held River's hand and gently spun her closer to him as they moved in sync with the music across the dance floor. He started to mouth the words to River and she began to join in, almost as if they were the ones singing it! There is no doubt that both of them were very talented singers though.

The Doctor raised a hand and with a snap of his fingers, a hatch on the ceiling opened up and silver confetti came showering down on top of the Doctor and River. River was laughing, she enjoyed every moment of this and it was all so unexpected. Balloons soon followed along with more confetti as it rained down on the happy couple and enchanting them with mystical and beautiful colours.

_I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes, I swear (yes, I swear), it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'cause I've had the time of my life  
And I searched through every open door (never felt this way)  
Well right now all __**true**__  
And I owe it all to you_

Amongst all of the balloons and confetti, a larger balloon slowly fell just in front of River and it had an envelope attached to it with River's name on it. As the envelope passed in front of her body, she grabbed hold of it and gave the Doctor a quick look of confusion before opening it.

As she looked at what was inside the envelope, her heart began to sing and her eyes filled with tears of joy. It was a leaflet for a fabulous sea-side resort on the planet Asgard, where their honeymoon was to be.

"How d'ya fancy a two week stay, and a week cruise?" the Doctor grinned raising his eyebrows, he knew that River was fond of Asgard as she mentioned it in the Library. But, he couldn't tell her that's how he knew she liked it there.

"Oh yes! A thousand... million times yes!" River exclaimed throwing her arms around the Doctor's neck and hugging him so tightly.

The Doctor lifted her up from the ground and spun her in a circle around him. This was the happiest he'd seen her since the night he proposed and she was delighted beyond words back then.

_Now I've (I've) had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)  
Yes, I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

The love and passion surrounded them and engulfed the air as the Doctor spun the ecstatic River Song around him. The honeymoon was to start straight after this party and neither the Doctor nor River could wait much longer.

"Thank you so much, Sweetie!" River beamed as she hugged the Doctor even more and her body was pressed against his, he enjoyed the closeness as much as she did.

"Let's get outta here." The Doctor whispered slyly in her ear. His breath sent her heart racing.

River grinned her trade mark smile and nodded to the Doctor. He took hold of her hand and gestured to the door. He started running, leading her to the door and she followed over-excitedly.

The Doctor forced open the doors as they continued running. All guests had averted their attention to the couple making a break for the doors, eager to start their honeymoon.

"GERONIMO!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter... for now, I may add some more... I'm going to move on to some other stories I've had planned for a while now. The song for this chapter is 'Everlasting Love' by U2. Oh, and I would recommend listening to each song as you read the chapters, just to make it more effective!**

The TARDIS materialised on the mystical Asgard. The Doctor pushed open the doors and grabbed hold of River's hand and with the other he covered her eyes to make it even more of a surprise. He guided her carefully out of the doors and across what felt like a sandy beach then the Doctor lead her up a set of stone steps.

"Doctor, where are we going?" River laughed holding her hands in front of her, feeling around for anything but found nothing.

"You'll see. We're almost there." The Doctor grinned as they came to a halt. He leaned close to River, his head resting almost on her shoulder. "Welcome to our honeymoon..." he whispered. The sound of them calling this a honeymoon was simply magnificent; he'd always wanted to experience a honeymoon, especially with River Song. He removed his hand from in front of her eyes.

_Hearts gone astray  
Keeping up when they go  
I went away  
Just when you needed me so  
You won't regret  
I'll come back begging you  
Don't you forget  
Welcome __love__ we once knew  
Yeah_

River blinked her eyes quickly a few times to adjust to the bright, gleaming, golden sun. She gasped at the beautiful sight of the resort. "It's...perfect." She smiled jumping into the Doctor's arms.

The resort was a chain of small islands that had a large suite on each. The suite had several bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a games room, swimming pool, sports courts and more. There were beaches on each island for the residents to use. The transport was by jet-ski or the platforms that connect each island in a circle and each has a platform to the centre-reception island.

The Doctor had hired the largest suite with a window wall that overlooks the sea and the open beach that was all theirs for two whole weeks. The suite was on top of a 20 foot high cliff by the beach and surrounded by tropical trees with paths that lead to platforms to the neighbouring islands and to lookout posts and the sports courts.

_Open up your eyes  
Then you'll realize  
Here I stand was my  
Everlasting love_

"Fancy a look inside?" the Doctor asked, already knowing her answer as he held up the key.

"Yes, oh definitely yes!" River was excited beyond compare.

The Doctor held the key to the door and twisted it. The door unlocked and he gently pushed it open. He turned his attention to River, who was standing impatiently on the stone pathway. He stepped towards her and scooped her up in his arms so he could carry her through the archway, as all traditional weddings ended.

_Need you by my side  
Come and be my bride  
You'll never be denied  
Everlasting love_

River's laughter was simply enchanting as she was carried into the luxury suite. The Doctor paused just inside the suite to kiss River deeply, there was going to be a lot of that on the honeymoon.

"Let the honeymoon begin!" The Doctor declared as he set River down. His hearts were racing as he saw how delighted and utterly speechless River was.

She walked over to the window wall and gazed out at the twinkling ocean and the amber beach. "It's stunning." She exhaled.

"Not as stunning as you, my love." The Doctor whispered in her ear as he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her closer to his hearts, where she belonged.

River lifted her hand and stroked the Doctor's face. Her hand was so soft and warm, he was glad to feel her touch. Someday that would be no more and he knew that but there's a lot more to do before that disheartening day comes.

_From the very start  
Open up your heart  
Feel the love you__'ve got  
Everlasting love_

He wrapped his arms tenderly around River's middle and gazed at the sunset with her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. "Champagne?" he asked in her ear. His voice was warm and sent a pleasing sensation down River's spine.

"Definitely..." she replied with a smile.

_This love will last forever  
This love will last forever_

The Doctor loosened his hold on River and he walked over to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of expensive champagne. He unscrewed the top and it made a gentle pop with a fizz. He poured the bubbling liquid into a glass and handed it over to River before pouring some for himself.

He raised the glass with a wide smile. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" River grinned and the pair clicked their glasses together. Her smile was bright and loving and her beauty was everlasting, just like the Doctor's love for her.

_Hearts gone astray  
Keeping up when they go  
I went away  
Just when you needed me so  
You won't regret  
I'll come back begging you  
Don't you forget  
Welcome love we once knew  
Yeah..._

They linked and entwined their arms together and drank from the champagne glasses. After they had finished the champagne, the Doctor took River's glass and set it down with his on the counter. "Well..." he trailed off.

"What?" River smiled as she watched his every movement in the large room.

"Shall we get this honeymoon started the traditional way?" he questioned, knowing that she would know what he was implying.

"Oh... thought you'd never ask." She replied slyly with a grin on her face. Her gorgeous body glowed in the amber sunset, and the white dress brought out her sexy skin tone and her tempting figure.

_When love's river flows  
No one really knows  
'til someone's there to show the  
Way to lasting love_

The Doctor un-done his bow-tie and took off his jacket and threw them both on the sofa that lay in the sun by the window wall. He walked slowly over to River and scooped her up in his arms and started to tickle her, her laughter was infectious and melodic.

River picked up on the hint; she kicked her shoes off her feet and they landed in the middle of the floor. She took the veil off her head and tossed it to one side, it landed on the small table by the hallway that lead to some of the other rooms of the suite.

_Like the sun it shines  
Endlessly it shines  
You always will be mine  
Eternal love_

On their journey to the bedroom, the Doctor flicked off his shoes in the hallway, as well as other items of clothing until he was wearing just his trousers and River was still in her dress as they neared the bedroom.

The Doctor kicked open the door and he, with River still in his arms, stopped in the hallway. The bedroom was large with a king-sized bed and deep violet bed sheets covered with flower petals and there were glass sliding-doors leading to a balcony that overlooked the sea and beach.

_Whatever love went wrong  
Ours would still be strong  
We'd have our own  
Everlasting love_

River smiled at the Doctor whilst one of her hands wondered down to his waist and stopped at his belt. She unclipped it and loosened it so his trousers fell; he kicked them off to one side of the room.

The Doctor soon after placed one hand on River's back and stroked it up and down for a teasing moment. Then his fingers found the zip and took hold of it. He gently tugged it down her back and the dress loosened.

_This love will last forever  
This love will last forever_

The dress slipped off of River's hot, sexy body and the Doctor took hold of it and draped it over the end of the bed, he knew she wanted to keep it nice. The pair of loves-truck newlyweds were just in underwear as they approached the bed.

The Doctor playfully threw River onto the bed and many of the flower petals sprung up in the air and drifted before floating back down to the ground and on top of River. Moments later, the Doctor launched himself towards the bed and he landed next to River. The pair were still completely lost in each other's love and laughter.

_Open up your eyes  
Then you'll realize  
Here I said was my  
Everlasting love_

The Doctor started to tenderly kiss River as he crawled on top of her, pinning her down with his hands either side of her neck. The deep, passionate kissing grew more erotic as they began to take their love-making to a whole new and sensuous level.

The Doctor pulled the covers over them and he slipped off his underwear. He reached behind River's back and un-done the hooks of her bra whilst she slipped off her pants and threw them on the floor. The trail of clothes from the living area of the suite to the bedroom was now complete.

_Need you by my side  
Come and be my pride  
Never be denied  
Everlasting love_

As time flew by, the love expressing was intense and spicy. River and the Doctor emerged from the covers and now they lye side-by-side hot, tired and pleased. The Doctor reached a hand towards River and she took hold of it with a smile and she squeezed it gently.

"Best night... of my life!" River gasped.

"Only the best for the best." The Doctor grinned.

River chuckled and she crawled across the bed and she leaned into the Doctor's chest. Her eyes eased closed and she started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you more than anything, my Doctor..." she mumbled nuzzling further into him.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight, my love..." He whispered into her hair.

Her gentle breathing was a soothing feeling against the Doctor's body. All he wanted to do was keep River safe and close to his hearts and now that he knew she was, he could rest easily for the first time in so many years.

_From the very start  
Open up your heart  
Feel the love you've got  
Everlasting love_

"You're the best enigma of my life, River Song..."


End file.
